Midnight Cat: Repetition
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Sequel of Midnight Cat. Matt turned his head back and saw no one. No blond. There was only a kitty with yellow hair and a 'Mello' tag. Matt x Mello, bit of L x Light. Please R
1. I

**Author's note: **Yeah, this is a sequel for my fic, 'Midnight Cat'. Here, I'll make more lemon, including L and Light. I'm trying to figure out how many person will actually read this.

**Midnight Cat: Repetition**

"Matt, don't you think you should be studying by now?"

"I don't see why I need to..." the redhead muttered while keeping his DS on his hands.

Mello nibbled on Hershey's milk chocolate bar, "The college entrance test is coming close."

"Oh right!" Matt slammed his hands on the bed he's lying on and jumped straightaway. "Why don't you tell me earlier?"

"Your fault." Mello lifted his legs on the table while his eyes scanning maths book. "In three days."

"Fuck." he swore.

"And you want to go to Tokyo University with that attitude?"

"Hey, Tokyo University is not my choice. I want to go there since everyone's going." he rummaged through his black backpack and got a science book out. "And if I decide I want to go to another university, that means no more school sex with you, right?" Mello responded to Matt's statement by throwing a enormous physic book to his head.

Matt ignored that book and sat on the bed to study instead. He flipped through the page to see if there's something he doesn't really understand. He stopped at one page and start reading it. For some minutes, there's a total silent in that room, which is really rare.

"Mello, do you know the reason why Stripes is coming to Tokyo University?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"Because everyone's going there?"

"Not necessarily." he put his forefinger to his chin. "He came because Linda's coming. He had a crush on Linda, you know?"

"Wait. Linda's a girl right?" there's an awkward silence.

"No. Linda is a super macho six-packed man."

"But I thought Stripes is gay." Mello, who noticed that Matt just being sarcastic, asked.

"Just because L and Light and we are gay, doesn't make him actually a gay." The redhead explained.

"You guys fuck."

"I told you, that was an experiment. You know I only fuck you, Mells."

"I have to admit, that's kinda sweet in its own way." Mello closed his book and snuggled closer to Matt's chest, breathing softly while Matt stroking his hair. The blond purred, licking his master's neck. Since first Matt picked him up from the garbage bin, he has been Mello's master. Even after he got his human form back, he still thought of Matt as his master. But sure, he doesn't want to admit it. He got a pride to take care of.

"Mmnh..." The redhead moaned softly while tilting his head to other way, giving Mello more space to do his job. Mello smirked in satisfy and hugged Matt's body tight. Mello leaned forward to capture the other boy's lips. Soon, the soft kiss turned into a wild, passionate kiss. "Ahm... Mello..." Matt tugged Mello's black leather clothes softly.

_Riiing_

"Ahhhh... not the phone." The redhead groaned and rolled his eyeballs as Mello walked to the small table beside the bed to pick the phone up.

"Yup, Ryuuzaki?" The blond answered.

_"Have you seen Stripes?" _The familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"It echoed. Where are you?"

_"Oh, I'm in Tokyo University hall. Anyway, have you?"_

"Nope."

_"Try ask Matt."_

"I'm afraid he doesn't know either. We've been together all day. What's the matter?"

_"He said that he's going to check this place out before he comes to my house_. _The thing is I haven't heard from him for five hours."_

Mello pulled his ear away from the phone and looked at Matt. "Stripes' missing."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Matt answered, looking at the Science book again. "He's not the type to lose his way, you know?"

"Matt doesn't care." Mello said to the phone, nonchalantly.

"I didn't say that!" Matt objected. "I was just sayin-"

"So, what can _I _do to help?"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" The redhead jumped and grabbed the phone on Mello's hand. "Ryuuzaki, let me help to find him."

_"Okay, would you guys like to call his house? I'll re-check the university again."_

"No shit, captain." Matt answered and hung up. He called Stripes.

"Hey! That's my fucking phone! No wasting my credit, dickhead!"

"Oh my gosh, Mello. Why so stingy? It's just for the sake of finding Stripes."

**-Stripes' apartment**-

_Riing..._

_Riing..._

_Riing..._

It was quiet. Nobody could be spotted. A laptop is visible on the bed, it's on without anyone using it. The fact that it hasn't go to sleep or hibernated proved that not long ago, someone used it. Still, Stripes is nowhere to be seen.

**-Matt&Mello-**

"He doesn't answer." Matt muttered.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"This is new for me. He has never gone missing."

"Any idea where he could be?" Mello asked while tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Not sure." The redhead stood up and wore his cream vest. "Let's try looking for him in the city."

"Mm, okay." He answered, putting on his red jacket with hood.

**-Ryuuzaki&Light-**

"Nope, not there." Light walked to the back field to meet Ryuuzaki.

"I've searched the canteen, toilet and gym. Not there either."

"Are you really sure he's going to the college, not anywhere else?"

"My hearing is _perfect_, Light-kun."

"Not accusing you for having a bad hearing, Ryuuzaki. I just want to make sure."

"I think _before _I speak, Light-kun."

"Seriously, I'm not arguing with you. At least not now."

"Oh." Ryuuzaki paused. "So... what now?"

"We've wandered around this university for three times."

"Let's go to the city instead."

**-Matt&Mello-**

"Aaah! Look at that! God of War III!"

"We're not here for those stupid games of yours, Matt."

"But I want it! Discount price too!" Matt waited for another objection by Mello. But, there was nothing. "Mello, you agreed?" He turned his head back and saw no one.

No blond.

There was only a kitty with yellow hair and a 'Mello' tag.

**-TBC**

Please do review^^. Anyway, Stripes is still a property of BlackDragonFlower.


	2. II

Okay... for you who feels that you flamed this fic (it was anon, so I deleted it), please note that I'm here to practice my writing skill, not to boast of how good I am. I realised that I'm not an expert at writing fics so, instead of flaming and discouraging only, you should tell me where I go wrong and I will follow your _sensible _instruction, fixing the part. Thanks.

**Midnight Cat: Repetition**

Matt stared in disbelief. Does his eyes are playing trick on him? He's quite sure Mello took enough pills already to make himself remains a human for the entire day. The kitty purred softly and looked around.

"... Mello, have you taken your pills?"

The kitty purred again.

"Oh, great." Matt lifted Mello and put him on his shoulder. He turned his back from the game shop and quickly walked back home.

**XxXxXxX**

Matt opened the drawer on his room and found a bottle of purple pills. He took one and feed it into Mello's mouth.

Series of mist surrounded the kitty and soon, he changed into human. "Shit, Matt, what happened?"

"That's supposed to be my line. Have you taken your pills this morning?"

"Well, you saw me, didn't you?" Mello insisted. "Seriously! I took like... 20 pills for 6 hours!"

"That doesn't explain why you turn back into kitty. Lucky you, there's not much people around to notice you. If they do? I'm going to die. Remember that guy in the news who was caught not returning the experimental pets? He's jailed for three months. If that happens to me, you gonna regret it." Matt lectured. "If I'm jailed, then no more sex for you."

"Mello will help you bail out of jail, Matt."

"Okay, that's nice. Ha ha." Matt said, sarcastically. "Mello, try calling Stripes again, he might be home by now."

"Yes, master." Mello answered, sarcastically.

"That's my baby." The other guy chuckled before a pillow hit him on his head.

Mello took his black cell phone and suddenly, somebody called him. Shocked, he almost dropped his phone. "Hello?" He grumbled.

_"Ah, Mello, you got any business with me?"_ There we go, a really familiar voice.

"Stripes." The blond put the phone away from his ear, knowing what his lover will do.

"What?" Matt snatched the phone from Mello's hand, just exactly what Mello thought he would do. "Hey, idiot, where were you? We were dying, looking for you."

There was no answer for a few seconds.

"Stripes?" Matt set the call into loudspeaker so Mello can hear that as well.

_"Ah, I was... how do I say this. Hm..." _There was a hesitation on Stripes's tone. _"I _was _on the university. Yeah, I... what am I talking. Um... Here, here. So, I _was _on the university hall and..."_

"To the point, please." Mello shouted.

_"Well, actually... I met Linda and..."_

"So you guys are busy _making out _while we were looking for you?"

_"You guys are looking for me?"_

"Even Light and Ryuuzaki." Mello sighed. "Either way, just call him and tell him that you're unscathed." he snorted and clicked on the red button on the phone straightaway to end the call. "There we go. Our lost boy is making out with his girlfriend." he snorted again and put the phone on the table.

Matt scratched his head, didn't know what to say.

**o.O.O.o**

Ryuuzaki was quiet on his way home. He sucked his thumb as always and walked with his bent body as usual, just... he looked so annoyed.

"Ryuuzaki." Light called. "Why are you so upset about Stripes forgetting to go to your home? I mean, isn't it a good thing that he's forward on his relationship with Linda?"

The raven-haired guy groaned and pout. "But I hate being ignored. Even by _him._"

The other guy rolled his eyes. "Come on, stop being such a kid."

"Light-kun, can I come to your apartment today?"

Light's face turned red, knowing what the guy in front of him was plotting. "F-fine. But not too loud, okay? You know what I mean, don't you?"

"No. What's not too loud?" Ryuuzaki responded, looking amused.

"D-don't make me say it."

"But I want to know..."

**o.o.o.o**

Matt yawned and stretched. "I don't feel like studying anymore. Mello, on the time of the university test, can you sit next to me? That way we can... you know?"

Mello arched his eyebrows, staring at Matt.

"What?"

He smirked.

"Not that kind of thinking, idiot! I mean, if you sit next to me then, I can look at your test paper!"

"As if I'll show it to you." Mello rolled his eyes, again, for the... countless time today. "You know, you really should study for-"

There was an awkward silence conquering that room. Mello did not finish his sentence and Matt paused, waiting for another lecture but, he heard nothing. "Mello?" he turned his body to face the blond. His eyes widened. "Mello? Why in the world..." he looked at his watch. "Not even 30 minutes..."

"Meow..." the kitty in front of him purred, still covered in mist since the window is not opened.

"I swear... you took the pill 20 minutes ago, didn't you?"

Mello purred and rub his ears.

"What the heck is going on?" he paused. "I should call Aiden-san." Matt mumbled as he took his phone out of his pocket and began clicking on it. "Aiden-san, this is me, Matt. I wonder-"

_"Matt, I'm really sorry but I have some errands to do. I'll talk to you later." _just that, the former scientist hung up.

The redhead paused and sighed. "I better get some more pills for Mello. Maybe it's just my memory being a rebel." Matt took one pill out of the box and fed it to Mello. White mist surrounds the kitty and he turned back into human.

"What was that?" He grumbled.

"I don't know."

"That was twenty fucking minutes! Maybe those scientists made a mistake on the pills or something? Let's open another box." he opened the drawer and took a box full of purple pills. He gulped it down with water. They sat on the bed without making any noise. Matt looked worried and Mello looked impatient.

Later on, Mello was eating his chocolate while Matt lied on the blond's lap, playing on his DS.

"Mello, do you think you'll pass the test to university?"

"I think, yeah." he answered. "Why? You doubt my brain?"

"Not that. I'm just trying to break the silence, you know. It's just rare. I mean, we never actually shut up when we're together, right?"

"Even at night."

Matt went all red and gave Mello a playful punch to his chin. "Hm... sometimes I wonder how Ethan is doing."

"Why would you think of a bastard like him?"

"Well... I don't know. I'm just wondering. Is that wrong?"

"Not entirely." The blond nibbled on his chocolate again. Matt blinked and grabbed Mello's hand, brought it closer to his mouth and ate a tiny bit of the chocolate. Mello just let Matt did whatever he wanted. If anyone else steals his chocolate, though, he will surely kill them. Matt is just... special. He gain the attention that everyone else could not from Mello.

But sometimes... he feels like playing a prank on the redhead.

Mello smirked, forcing the chocolate onto Matt's mouth, making him gag and choked.

"Dude, what was _that_ for?"

Seeing his expression, Mello could not help but burst into laughter.

"You bastard!" Matt jumped and put the other guy on playful headlock. "Amusing, huh?"

Mello still can't help himself. Tears falling from both of his eyes and his stomach starting to ache. "Man, your facial expression was really weird! I should do that more often from now on."

Just before Matt could say anything to respond, mist surrounds the thin figure in front of him and when it disappeared, a kitty was there. Matt paused before he looked at his watch. "2 pills, 40 minutes..."

**TBC**

Please review^^ I might not be able to update frequently since I got heaps of schoolwork to do. I'll try to update as soon as I can so, please look forward to chapter 3 :D**  
**


	3. III

**Author's note**: This chapter contains a lot of swearing. Thanks for the positive feedback from you guys, that really encourage me to write more^^

**Midnight Cat: Repetition**

Matt stared at Mello with blank expression written all over his face. He sat on the bed for a few moments, watching the kitty purred softly and jumped to his lap. He took a deep breath, knowing that thinking alone wouldn't solve the problems. He reached for the pills beside the soft pillow and fed one into Mello's mouth. The kitty blinked, white mist surrounded it and it turned into a human.

"Holy fuck!" Matt screamed in pain when he found that Mello was standing at the tip of his erection after he changed form. "Shit, Mello, go away from my... thing!"

Reflect, he jumped back and laughed, instead of saying sorry or at least made a small shriek. After he's done with laughing, he glanced at the red clock hanging on the wall and he narrowed his eyebrows. "40 minutes?"

Matt sighed, rubbing the tip of his erection. "You know, you can at least say sorry."

Mello rolled his eyeballs, again, before he sat in front of Matt. "Okay, sorry, my love." His tone was gloomy and soft. That's an act, without any doubt.

"Instead of being sarcastic, you- ahn!"

The blond rubbed Matt's erection gently, slowly massaging it. "Is master's dick okay now? Your humble servant is really sorry. Can I do anything to recover it? Can _I_?"

"Mello, this is not the time."

"Che." Mello sat back. "Anyway. So, is Aiden busy?"

"Well, if my ear doesn't have the ability to change not busy into busy then he is busy."

"So you wanna wait for him?"

"What else am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, mabye-" Mello hasn't finished his sentence but the door bell rang. He stood up from the bed and went to the door. He opened it and two people were standing there.

"Hey." Light called.

"Oh, hey, Light." Matt walked to greet them. "What's up?"

"Just checking how you guys do." he smiled.

Ryuuzaki stared at Mello and then Matt. He stopped sucking his thumb before he said, "What is it?"

"What is it? That's supposed to be our question for your question." The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"Something troubled you guys. I can feel it."

"Ryuuzaki, you can be scary at times, you know?" Mello sighed. "What are you? Physics?"

He blinked without saying anything. "Come on, just say it. Who knows if we're able to help."

Mello could hear Matt sighing. The redhead nodded and said, "Okay then, come in." knowing that denying the other guy's conclusion would be really hard to do, he gave up. Matt sat on the couch with Mello beside him and Light with Ryuuzaki on the other couch. Matt rolled his eyes, thinking where should he start.

As Matt told them the problem, they just listened quietly.

"I think it's the mistake on the lab." Mello put both of his hands on his head while he's sitting back on the couch.

"I don't think so. There are no reason why they made a mistake." Ryuuzaki said, maintaning his usual tone. Cold and emotionless.

"So?"

Ryuuzaki and Light exchanged looks. "In the worst case, Mello's body has gotten used to the pills."

* * *

_The street wasn't that full, unlike any other day. Someone with black hair was walking on the pedestrian path, smile was on his face. Smile is on his face. His clothes was white with some dirt on it. Other people tried avoiding him as much as they could. This teen's hair was messy and he kept smiling, mumbling to himself._

_He looked straight without even thinking of glancing to another pedestrians. His eyes nailed into everything that was on his sight. It was wild, trust me._

* * *

The wind stirred leaves around, the wind lifted the curtain, the wind blew every strand of hair. "Gotten used to the pills? You mean... the pill won't be effective anymore? It will not work anymore?" Matt asked hesitately, still trying to digest Ryuuzaki's statement.

"I guess it needs time before it stopped working altogether. This is just my assumption though." The raven-haired guy answered calmly. Light nodded, it appears that they were thinking of the same thing.

"Never see this coming." Mello said.

"Neither do I." Light said. "Well, either way, we need a way to turn you back to human, permanently."

"We need to see Aiden-san."

_briiiing_

Mello took his phone out of his pocket before he looked at the flashing screen. "Speaking of the devil."

_"Don't come... here..."_

"What?"

_"The situation is going out of control..." _The sound echoed as some heavy footsteps are audible, followed by a loud scream of the man behind the phone, Aiden, before the voice changed into a dark, deep sound. _"You'll be next." _Said the voice.

"Who is this?" Mello screamed. "Aiden? Hey, Aiden!"

There was a loud crash after the man that was currently behind the phone made an insane laugh and he cut the connection.

"..." The blond paused, he screamed Aiden's name to the phone but there was nothing. "FUCK!" he threw the phone he's been holding to the floor. It crashed into several pieces.

"Wh-what happened, Mello?" Matt touched his lover's shoulder but the other guy shoved him.

"I'm off to the lab." he stepped on his phone, ran outside and banged the door closed.

Matt stood up straight after he realised what was going on and he went after Mello. Light and Ryuuzaki followed him out.

* * *

_The teen kept the smile on his face wide. He walked through the lab corridor. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Not rare, he stepped on one of them nonchalantly; without any willingness to avoid them. The last man who fell to the ground had so many important information on him and the teen felt that his plan was working correctly. Just as perfect and smooth as he thought it would._

_Now that he said that through the phone, the blond kitty will find his way there soon and his lover and his friends. He made another insane laugh before he went into the control room and watched the monitor closely. There were guards on the ground with blood on the shirts. Not that he care anyway. The ones that he's waiting for will come soon._

-**TBC**

Lolololol that might be a little bit annoying. I'm not really good at big words so, I played with the words I knew clearly rather than taking a risk XD

Either way, please tell me what you think C: R&R please :D


	4. IV

ARGH! I forgot that I have this fic going on. I'm terribly sorry for that... and what's more? I'm not that into Death Note as much as I used to be... but I'll do my best to finish this fanfic still *determined*! I've been reading a lot lately. I hope I'm improving :D

**Midnight Cat: Repetition**

_"You can't really trust anyone..."_**  
**

Matt raced forward, chasing the blond that has ran as quickly as a cheetah would. Well, it was really hard to keep up with him. Mello was way fitter than Matt is. The scenery started to change as they sprinted for the lab, now, it looks like the trees have engulfed them. Mello was exhausted but he doesn't really care. All he wanted is to arrive at his destination, the lab.

As soon as he arrives there, he found that the door was wide open. It appears that someone has blasted it with explosives. They have burn marks on the edge of the openings. He took a deep breath and went inside. Not too long after that, Matt, Light and Ryuuzaki followed him in.

Horrible. That was the only thing that came into Mello's mind. Whoever is behind this must be a freak. A complete, psychopathic freak. All he can see now is darkness and bodies on the floor, covered in blood. The wall also has red stains on it, with several hand prints. That place has been torn apart... so bad.

Mello turned his back and he jumped in fright. His butt fell on the red floor, making blood splats everywhere. "Fuck." He spat. "You don't have to sneak up on me like that, moron." He blushed when he saw the redhead in front of him, frowning.

"What the heck is happening here? This place is an utter mess." He whispered softly, as if he doesn't want anyone at a distance to hear his voice. "It smells horrible too." He paused. "Let me help you stand up." Matt gave a hand.

"Thanks." Mello took his hand, cleaning his leather clothes. He walked on, his hands were on his pocket where he put some of his pills in, just in case something bad happen in the wrong timing.

"Who do you reckon made this mess?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't act alone. There's no way in the world he will beat, no, _kill_ every single person in this lab alone. Unless..."

"He used a sleeping gas and finish them after." Matt continued.

"Oh, getting smart, aren't you?" Mello teased.

The redhead chuckled, still being careful not to step on those dead bodies. "Man, I have to wash my shoes after this. I don't wanna look like a freak with bloody shoes."

"Ssh!" Mello whispered. "Someone's there." He pointed at the silhouette on the stairs.

He was standing up, opening the curtains that was covering the windows before he turned his back, facing Matt and Mello. "Ah, hi there, guys." He smiled slightly, walking towards them. "Any of you guys saw Light around?"

"Oh, gods. It's you, Ryuuzaki. You scared the hell out of me." Matt sighed in relief. "Light? I thought you were with him back then..."

"I _was _with him. But after several steps inside, he wasn't with me anymore." He said, as soft as ever. "It's terrible, isn't it? Whoever did this will pay after I catch them. Let's keep moving."

Matt and Mello nodded, following Ryuuzaki from behind. It was when Matt realised that Mello was making a face. "What is it, Mello?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Come on, you suck at lying, Mells."

"No, I was just wondering where Light is. He's not the type to get lost, is he?"

"I believe not." Ryuuzaki cut. "He's a sensible person." He stopped to flick the lights on but, it appears that all the light bulbs had been destroyed. "Whoever is behind this know exactly what they are doing. Who knows what they have in stock for us next? Zombies?"

"Yikes! No!" Matt shouted. "I don't bring any weapons with me!"

"Get over your stupid video games, Matt." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Not even _you_ can part me from my games." He mumbled. "Taking my games away is the same as taking all the oxygen from the air around me."

"I should try it later, then." Mello responded.

Matt rolled his eyes and stayed quiet, not wanting any arguments with the blond. He put his goggles down from his forehead until they covers his eyes. He doesn't want any blood to come into his eyes, of course.

"Ryuuzaki? Where are you?" Mello called but he got no response. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Damn, he's quick." Matt walked to the nearest room and peeked inside but he saw no one. "This is why you cannot have your guards off for a second."

"This is the control room." Mello smiled, remembering the times when Matt, Ryuuzaki and Light were fighting against innumerable amount of guards. Mello the cat snuck away and got help from his old friend, Aiden who was apparently working as a spy scientist.

"Well, well, well..." Someone applaud from the chair. He spun the chair around, exposing his blood-red eyes and a big smile. "Look at who we've got."

"Who are you?" Mello walked forward but when he looked what below the man's feet, he stopped, it was Aiden.

The guy smirked. "So, you know who this is?" He kicked the unconscious guy below him. "This poor little scientist? Was he a friend of yours?"

"What thing do you have against me?"

"None, really."

"Then, you have no reason to keep him. Release him at once." Mello said, with his voice really low, showing how furious he is at the moment.

The guy laughed. So hard as if he just heard the silliest statement. "Oh, nobody ever tell me that you have a good sense of humor." He chuckled. "I don't have any business with you. But I have a business with your friend, Ryuuzaki. Mind telling me where he is?"

"Do you think I'll tell you?"

"Yes." He grimaced. "You will." He took something out of his pocket. A knife. He bent his body until the knife reached Aiden's throat.

Mello snapped but he calmed down. "I don't know where he is."

"Okay." The guy smiled, putting his knife back on his pocket.

"That's it? You trust me?"

"I have no reason why I don't." He smiled, a pure evil smile. "Until we meet again, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas. Your lifetime is ticking away..." The guy kicked the windows until it breaks and he jumped out.

"He's mad!" Matt ran forward. "He's gonna die!" By the time he reached the window, he saw nobody. No dead body on the ground. All he can see is a knife that the guy was holding. "We should go after him."

Mello froze. His face was all white.

"Mello?"

"That guy..." He whispered, "looked exactly like Ryuuzaki..."

**To be continued**


	5. V

**Midnight Cat: Repetition**

Matt paused for a few seconds, trying to see if Mello was being serious or not. But apparently, he is serious. "R-Ryuuzaki never told us he has a twin brother…" Matt laughed but, there was fright in the tone. "Either way…" He looked at Aiden who is lying on the floor.

Mello took a deep breath and crouched, turning Aiden's body facing him. "Aiden, can you hear me-" He stopped when he saw a trace of blood on his left part of chest. With Mello's heart thumping wildly, he slowly unbuttoned the other guy's white scientist cloak.

The redhead yelped when he saw what it is under Aiden's cloak. His chest was already cut open and with his heart slashed in two. Most of his blood has been pumped out of his body so it wouldn't make his cloak dirty.

He was dead.

Mello's face turned pale, really pale. He released his breath that he has been holding slowly. Unable to say anything more, he howled Aiden's name loudly. He swore that he will kill whoever it is who is behind all these.

Matt walked slowly towards Mello with a slightly disgusted expression, after looking at Aiden's organs. He embraced the other guy, letting his tears fall over his black-and-white shirt. "H-he's dead, Matt…" The blond said, his speech was stuttered. "He's dead…"

"Yes." Matt nodded, can't find anything else to say. It's not right to say 'it's okay' when your friend was dead, mutilated by a stranger. All he can do is hug the blond, kissing his forehead occasionally. "N-now. We can't sit here, can we? We have an ass to kick."

"You're right." Mello whispered, wiping his tears away from his eyes. "But before, let's give him a proper burial." He suggested, which is automatically approved by the redhead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm really sorry for what happened to him, Mello." Ryuuzaki said.

"He was a nice guy." Light added.

Mello nodded, holding his tears on his eyes. Matt sighed and he hugged the him tight. "We have to avenge him, right?"

Everyone nodded in approval. "By the way, you said the murderer was someone that looks exactly like me?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yes."

He sighed. "He's back."

"Who is this guy, Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned.

"We used to call him BB, his name is Beyond Birthday. My older brother. He disappeared a few years ago when I was twelve. Beyond is a psychopath, he killed several person without leaving any trace on their bodies. Why he left and why he's back, I don't know." Ryuuzaki confessed. "And he's not a nice person to deal with. He is extremely smart. You can't be a good psychopath unless you're smart enough to avoid the police." He shrugged.

"Well, that's a problem." The brown-haired guy said when he heard that Ryuuzaki claimed this BB guy to be really smart.

"Guys, I heard what happened to Aiden-san." Stripes ran towards them, trying to catch his breath. "S-sorry I'm late, I lost my way."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Matt smiled, patting his friend on his shoulders. "We have something big to do now." He paused then grins. "If you can put the thought of Linda aside, that's it."

Stripes chuckled. "I'll try, alright?"

Mello put a last glance on the scientist's grave stone before he turned his back. He got an ass to kick, after all!

"We have the Uni entrance test in a few days." Ryuuzaki said. "You guys better study first. We won't possibly find B in less than forty-eight hours, considering he's using his killer instinct."

"Well, well, well… if it's not my brother." A voice echoed from up. Automatically, Light, Ryuuzaki, Mello, Matt and Stripes looked up. "I'm not using my killer instinct. Not yet." The guy smirked.

"You!" Mello snapped but Ryuuzaki glared at him, he calmed down.

"What do you want, B?"

"It will not be fun if I tell you beforehand. You have to pry it off me. Do not think it will be an easy task, though." He smiled mockingly, sitting on the building's roof, playing with his fingernails.

Ryuuzaki paused for a few seconds before he shook his head. "Getting information from you is not easy, indeed, Beyond. In fact, I might have to steal a jar of your strawberry jam and hold it as hostage…" He countered.

B laughed hysterically. "Stealing from me is not an easy thing to do either."

"And that's exactly why I'm using that as an example."

An annoyed expression flashed on the other guy's face but he quickly hide it. "Whatever you say, bro." He stood up. "But bear this in mind, no matter where you are, I can find you myself. We are mentally bonded from the day we were born." He grinned. His red eyes shone like a ruby, giving Goosebumps. "And I will chase you." He turned back and disappeared.

Mello was about to jump and run after him but Ryuuzaki stopped him. "Let him go."

"Why? Why let him go? We have him right in front of our eyes!"

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" He threatened. "We're facing Beyond Birthday, it's best if we stay in group. And you have something to say, Light."

The brown-haired guy looked at Ryuuzaki, surprised he read his mind. "That means we can't trust you, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, you can't." He paused. "You can't. Though Beyond's eyes are red, they can turn black at times. He's an excellent actor and he can copy other people's voice. At that time, you won't be able to tell whether he's Beyond or Ryuuzaki."

They stood there for a few minutes in total silence. Inside each of their hearts, there is a feeling that this time they won't go back, succeeding, unscathed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Lol, slightly shorter chapter than usual...

Gosh, Ryuuzaki is the source of problem again... I feel sorry for him xD  
Review pleasee~


End file.
